Strangers in the Night
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: After being paired up for a school project, Haru and Kotomi find out the two were meant to meet. Little doth he know, Kotomi heals everyone she touches. Will she be able to heal the scars Rin left behind, or will they remain? HaruxOC


**Chapter One: New Beginning**

The rain continued to pour down, drenching myself entirely. Bad day to forget my umbrella. I folded my arms trying to keep as warm as possible while walking to school in this dreadful weather.

When I arrived I shook all the rain droplets out of my black hair. Everyone else seemed dry, I of course was the only one to be caught in the storm. And I was about to be late for class. I sprinted for the nearest bathroom I could find and tried to wring out my now frizzy hair. I did all I could to make myself look...Decent.

When I stepped out I collided with a man that had long white hair and was dressed quite fashionably. His eyes intrigued me the most because they were a light green.

"Watch where you're goin next time." I muttered angrily dusting myself off the second time that day. He just stared at me for a few moments before taking a step back practically examining me.

"Haven't you heard its rude to stare? Whatever Im leaving now." Just as I was about to leave he called, "Kotomi." I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped around.

"How do you know my name?" I looked him over curiously and he shook with laughter. "AHHOHO. You don't remember me? Im uncle Ayame of course!"

I couldn't help but gape at him. "You're my uncle?" I asked, the words leaving a bad taste in my mouth. A man with black hair, and stoic expression stepped out from behind him, "No he isn't. Ayame stop lying to this girl."

"B-But, Toriii," Ayame pleaded with wide eyes before the man brushed him aside.

"Okay then." I ran off before I went crazy. Who the hell are they? And why do they look so weird? They looked vaguely familiar but I wasn't so sure why.

My name? Nothing special really. My name is Kotomi Hashimoto. I'm a first year and now attend Kaibara High School. Im placed in Class C with the average crowd. I have black hair thats halfway down my back, and I have dark purple eyes. I always found this unusual since no one in my family looked this way.

By the time I found my class in this damn school class was already over. I waited for everyone to clear out before going in.

"Um, Sensei. Im Kotomi Hashimoto and-"

"Oh the exchange student. Yes they told us you were coming. Straight A scholar student. But how did you end up placed in class c?" He scratched his chin.

"I didn't do too great on my entrance exam. You heard of me?" He nodded and said, "Since its your first day you are excused from being late. But you should know I assigned you to your partner. Hatsuharu Sohma, I think you should help him pull up his grades with this assignment. I want you two to study eachother's way of life and find out what makes the other person tick, what makes them smile, what do they love."

This was a weird assignment to say the least. Then again this was a behavioral science class.

"It is due a month from today. Hatsuharu has black and white hair, he's difficult to miss." Sensei Takumura dismissed me and I headed to lunch to find this Hatsu- whatever his name is.

* * *

Today was already irritating. I had almost transformed bumping into one of Yuki's stupid fanclub, I got lost on the way to school, and Hatori and Ayame came to school. Could this day get any worse.

After leaving the principal office I left for lunch. Im surprised after this hellish day I haven't turned black...Yet.

I somehow stumbled upon the lunch room and caught sight of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji.

I headed straight for that direction until I felt someone crash into me. I whipped around trying to keep my black side in check trying to find out who decided it would be a good idea to nag me on this ungodly day.

It was some random chick, I do not want to deal with my fanclub...

"H-Hi. Are you Hatsuharu Sohma? I was told we are partners for the behavioral science project." She swayed seemingly scrutinizing the way I looked.

I scratched my head and remembered sensei mention it.

Sighing I told her we can meet up after school.

She bounced on her heels excitedly before running off.

I guess this day could be worse huh?


End file.
